


Saint Francis

by Arrowswillguideyou



Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), kastle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, kastle trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowswillguideyou/pseuds/Arrowswillguideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen had not seen him in weeks. </p>
<p>Had it been her imagination? Did Karen see him on the roof? Had she created this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Francis

_"I'm done. You're dead to me"_

Karen had regretted those words once she spoke them. It caused sleepless nights in her tiny cramp apartment. Karen did not mean her words to Frank Castle. 

Karen had not seen him in weeks. 

Had it been her imagination? Did Karen see him on the roof? Had she created this?  
Karen seemed lost in her thoughts as she walked home from her job. It was past twelve at night, that she knew from the gloom of the streets.   
The warm night air crept against her neck, causing sweat to sweep down her floral dress. Karen kept her pace, and insisted to take her time traveling back to her apartment. 

Karen swiftly crossed the street, and approached the apartment building. She climbed the steps and lowered herself to unlock the door.   
Karen bent down to retrieve her mail. Her gaze landing on the empty floor in the hall. No mail. Karen raised, closing the door. 

Karen climbed a floor of steps and played with her keychain before unlocking- 

Karen halted mid-step. Her gaze landing on the front door to her tiny cramp apartment - the door seemed to be left open with a crack.   
Karen did not have time to panic or scream for a intruder. Immediately, her pulsed raced, and she was pushing through the door.   
In hopes of finding him on the other side.

Karen held her purse close to her. She stepped inside, and turned her gaze towards the kitchen. 

The apartment was completely silent. 

Karen glanced at her front door with a furrow brow, had she locked her front door? Karen shook her head from side to side before approaching her door to lock it.   
Karen swiftly locked the dead bolt, and turned- 

"Frank" 

Karen stated lamely meeting brown eyes from the doorway to her bedroom. She completely frozen taking him in- he looked a lot better than she was use to. The bruising healed causing her to realize he was actually - 

Karen took a step forward toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"   
Karen mouth twitched in asking such a questions, she lowered her head peering in the fridge. She took a water bottle out and turned. She leant against the counter. 

Silence filled her apartment. 

"What are you doing here Frank?" Karen wondered. She had just leased this apartment about a few weeks ago. Frank had easily found her- her thoughts swirled her head. 

Frank peered at her, and made no indication to move from the doorway. "Where have you been?" 

It had slipped from her lips. Karen had lost sleep over this man. This man kept her awake, her dreams of him dead in a ditch somewhere caused nightmares. 

"I've been around" His tone harder then his expression. Karen met his gaze from across the room. 

Karen nodded her head. "Okay. This was a nice check in" She said drly stealing a sip of water. 

There, a twitch of his lips, and Karen can mistake it for a smile. A smile on her own lips forms, as she walks in to the living space. She lowers herself on the couch, and notices the coffee table. 

"You got my mail for me" She states staring. "Thanks" She says softly. 

_Shouldn't I be pissed? A killer just broke into my apartment, and I'm thanking him for my mail_ Karen seems to dwell on that for several moments before movement catches her gaze. He had moved away from her doorway.

"Are you in trouble?" Karen wondered. 

"No" Frank informs. He has moved to stand against the wall in the living room. Karen gestures for the couch 

"You can sit down" Karen offered. 

Frank gaze flickers to the couch then to her- his lips twitch at the corners. But, he stays the planted against the wall. 

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?" She asked before raising her eyebrow at the offer of coffee. 

Frank eyes narrow in thought, and Karen stares patiently at him. His hair is grown at the sides- and he is wearing his usual black attire- "Coffee is good" He tells her. 

Karen lifts herself off of the couch, and works the coffee pott once in the kitchen. "I thought I was making you up" Karen said as she lost the nerve to stare at him.   
"On the roof" Karen sighs "I kept seeing you everywhere" She frowns at the silence between them. She even steals a glance to know he is still there. 

Karen turns toward the cabinet and takes out two coffee mugs. "It's to late for coffee" He is right behind her taking one of the coffee mugs out of her grasp. Karen eyes narrow but allows him. 

Frank leans on the counter and crosses his ankles. He stares at her until Karen finds excuses to peer away. But she can still feel his gaze. Karen takes out the essentials to make coffee. "Black. Two sugars" She whispers as she pours him a cup.

Karen hands him the mug while meeting his gaze. "You aren't dead to me" 

"I know you didn't mean it" Frank nods. "Right?" He presses. 

Karen tilts her head to the side and lifts her lips. "No" She tells him the truth. He has never lied to her. Why would she ever lie to him? 

"I've been here. You weren't dreamin' it" He speaks roughly toward the coffee. He doesn't meet her gaze. 

"You were stalking me?" Karen questions, and enjoys his sharp expression as he lifts his gaze. 

"Hardly" And there it is again, a ghost of a smile hovering his lips. "You're very easy to find" He grumbles as he drinks his coffee.   
Frank holds the mug closely to his chest. He can't seem to peer away from her, and he can't understand why. 

"How comforting" Karen mutters as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. 

"You're safe" He reminds. He leans away from the counter and lowers himself across from her. Karen inwardly celebrates as Frank Castle is sitting down. 

"You left the blind guy, and the fat guy?" 

His question brings Karen to burst out laughing. "You mean Matt, and Foggy?" She eyes him "I left" She nods her head. 

"You left Matt too" it's not a question. 

"I left" Karen nods again. Frank grasp tightens on the coffee mug. He stares at her, and she meets his gaze timidly. 

"That ended fast" Frank swallows the coffee, and enjoys the glare on her face. He finds it almost amusing. "Bad enough he's blind"

"Matt kept a huge secret from me" Karen snapped. "Lied to me for months" 

"Usually when people lie its to protect the ones they care about" Frank said telling her bullshit. 

"Bullshit" Karen said. Frank full blown smiles at her, and Karen stills for a moment taking in his smile. She clears her throat. "I wasn't good enough for the truth". Frank can see the hurt flash over her features, and it's clear in her blue eyes. Frank doesn't like it. 

"Fuck him" He grumbles. 

"You never lied to me" Karen sits in the chair and plays at her fingertips. 

"That makes me a saint?" Frank takes his mug to the sink, and begins to wash out his cup. Karen watches competent astounded by him. He was always catching her off guard. 

"You are hardly a saint" Karen grimaces slightly. 

Frank places the cup back into the cabinets , and hides his smile as he has his back to her.   
"Saint Francis" Karen whispers staring at the table. 

Frank hovers above her. "Do you sleep?" 

Karen eyes narrow and she steals a peak at her clock. "I do" She nods. It is almost two in morning, and she had been wide awake talking with a vigilante.   
Did she not have a type or what? 

Karen raises from the table and turns toward her bedroom. She walks in, and quickly notices the lamp on. Frank had been waiting for her for a while it seemed- Karen takes her pajamas to the bathroom.   
She locks the door and changes out of her work clothes. She can't control her erratic heart as she changes in to shorts and a tank. Karen brushes her hair throughly, and gargles mouthwash.   
Karen steps out of the bathroom and finds him leaning on the wall. 

"You look nice in dresses" 

It's a compliment from Frank Castle, but it sounds harsh leaving his lips. Karen wills herself not to blush, and react like a school girl.   
Frank can see the red in her cheek ease down her neck as she flushes from his words. He takes in her exposed legs and arms- there are beauty marks everywhere. All over. Frank begins to count each one of them as he leans against the wall. 

Karen is oblivious. She is lost in her own thoughts- about Frank. 

She silently turns toward her bedroom and is surprised to watch him follow. She enters her bedroom and turns on the television for background noise. "Cartoons?" She finds herself teasing. 

"God no" Frank said. "My kids hated them too" 

Karen lightens at the mention. "Me too as a kid I loved CNN" She enjoys Frank speaking of his family- she wants him to express normal memories. 

"Doesn't sound fun" Frank said as he approached the windowsill. "Try to lock your door" He scolds her for a moment. 

"Hey, you got in, didn't you? What if it were locked?" Karen gazes up at him, and winces "Don't answer that" 

Frank chest heaves and he can tell he's suppressing laughter. He grows timid in knowing this girl can cause him laughter. He seems less of a monster, and more of a man in her presence. It had been that way since he laid eyes on her. She looked past the monster, and saw the man.   
That was it. 

"You're doing fine?" 

Karen glances, as she crawls into bed. "I'm okay" She said placing the cover on her body. "You're doing fine?" She retorts. 

"I'm okay" Frank approaches the bed. "I came tonight cause I had to see you" 

Karen peers up at him. "For what-"

"I had to know you were okay" Frank interrupts. "I can't stay away" He clenches his hand at his side. 

"You don't have to stay away" Karen tells him sincerely. 

"I have my own reasons ma'am" Frank said. Karen head spins suddenly. 

"I worry about you" Karen frowns. "You're pronounced dead every week" 

Frank genuinely smiles, and it's a heart breaking sight to Karen. "I'm always coming back" He tells her. 

"Until you don't" Karen tilts her head up. "That's when I'll know" 

Frank fingers twitch, and he refuses the urge to comfort Karen, she doesn't need comforting. She needs the truth. "I'll always come back" He finds himself saying. 

Karen gazes at him for several moments, her lips pulling at the corners in spite of herself. She can't help but feel safe with Frank. She can feel herself getting attached-   
His body lowering beside her caused her breathes to even- he was laying right beside her. His head peering forward at the television. Karen controlled her shaky limbs, and shifted comfortable in the bed. 

"Do you have work in the morning?" Frank horse voice filled her bedroom. 

Karen swallowed a lump, and whispered "Yes" 

Frank sat up in search for something, and Karen peered at him bewildered. Frank leaned toward her and locked gazes- Karen eyes widened peering into his brown eyes- they were light. Frank shifted and grasped the remote next to her. Karen slowly exhaled her stilled breathed. Frank Castle was telling her to sleep. 

Frank clicked at the button, and the television darkened. Karen still was sitting up, trying to suppress a smile in the dark. "Oh" She managed before laughing softly. Karen relaxed into her mattress while Frank sat straight up while his arms were folded over his chest. 

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Karen murmured. 

"No" Frank said. Karen rolled her eyes. 

Frank settled in her bed and placed more covers on her. "Are you cold?" He peered at her goose bumped skin. 

"No" Karen whispered. The cover was placed on her in spite of it. Frank laid flat against the bed spread. 

"I thought about you when I was away" 

Karen heart dropped against her ribcage. She felt her lips quiver in a smile. "Why?" 

"I thought of you the entire time" 

Karen slowly turned around and laid beside him. She laid inches away from his body. Her gaze to him, as he peered ahead. 

"Frank-" She hesitated.

"Trouble seems to find you" Frank spoke toward the wall. "And I am trouble" He turned slightly and glanced at her. "You try to see the good in monsters" His voice seemed almost gentle- as if he was sadden. 

"You are not a monster" Karen interjected. 

Frank lips raised at the sides. "There you go again" He sighed heavily. "You need rest" He said suddenly. 

Karen lips twitched "I'm not tired" She said staring at him. "I don't want you to leave". 

Frank held his breathe carefully, and stared at her with a turned head. "I ain't leaving" He said. 

Karen watched his face softened for a moment. She felt the happiness of him staying wash over her. "When will I see you again?" 

This was the question she was always wondering, it caused so much worrying. "Tomorrow night" He nodded his head. "I'm done staying away" He spoke more to himself. 

"Where were you all this time?" Karen questioned. It will bother her to pieces. 

"Mostly tailing you" Frank states calmly. 

"I'm not very interesting" Karen stresses. "How boring" She watches him carefully as his lips pulled. 

"Not to me" He says peering up at the ceiling. "I had to know you were safe". 

"Trouble finds me" Karen said settling in bed. 

Frank grins and watches the crinkle of her nose. She must be tired- he muses for a moment. "Sleep" He suggests. 

Karen folds her hands under her head. Her body inches away from his. If he moved his fingertips it will touch her abdomen. Frank continues to count her beauty marks. He is conscious of her falling asleep beside him. His gaze falls on a scar.   
Frank wondered how in the world was it possible for her to get scars? Who would harm this being? Frank inwardly thrashed in seeing a memory of her dread. Karen had survived her own gut wrenching pain. 

Frank did not wish her pain away; he thought the more of her. She survived. It meant to was strong enough, and he already knew she was tough.   
Frank just wanted to rip out the throats who dared wish her any more pain. Frank can't change her past but he can protect her future. 

"Goodnight ma'am" Frank says with a soft tone. 

Karen smiles against the pillow. "Goodnight Frank" She stumbles and pulls at his hand. She gives his fingers a squeeze. She falls right back to sleep. 

Frank tenses peering at her hand against his. It's slipping from his. Frank stares at Karen, and slowly twining their fingers together. 

Frank hand feels with warmth, a simple touch he hasn't felt in months. Has he even smiled? Let alone speak a sentence? He peered right at Karen. 

He can feel his chest tightened in holding her hand while she dreamt peacefully. 

Frank Castle belonged to the shadows of the night. He had spent most on his days and night in darkness. 

To Frank Castle, Karen was the last of light he saw in the world. She was the last human being he wouldn't cause harm to. In his eyes, Karen was good.   
She was the last. 

Frank watched her sleep, and he noted all of her quirks while she slept. Frank preceded in counting her beauty marks. He lifted himself silently and hovered above her. He stared down her right arm and counted softly. 

His gaze landed on her chest. Frank noted a little mark on her collar bone. He shifted down and still had her hand intact. 

Karen shifted closer towards him. 

Frank stilled, but allowed it. He welcomed the warmth of her body beside him. 

He can do this for his remaining days. 

Frank will protect Karen Page.


End file.
